


Без причины

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: High Heels, Humor, Kink, M/M, Sex, Shoes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Тодд и Дирк обнаруживают у себя новые пристрастия.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 2





	Без причины

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде Holistic Detective Agency. Написано на SFB-2020.

Тодд спешил домой — уставший, но довольный. Пару часов назад Дирк отписался, что дело с убийством в гей-клубе раскрыто. Брались они за него (как, впрочем, и за многие другие дела) не совсем легально — расследование убийств все-таки попадает под юрисдикцию полиции, а не частного сыскного агентства. Правда, когда в преступлении оказывается замешана шайка чокнутых гомофобных фейри, выбирать клиентам особенно не приходится. Но Тодд в любом случае вздохнул с облегчением, что им не предъявят обвинение в незаконной деятельности, а Дирк при этом, очевидно, на удивление остался в полном порядке, раз уж способен отправлять смс-ки (с адской кучей смайликов).

Одним словом, Тодд прихватил их любимую пиццу на вынос, что продавалась напротив офиса, и отправился домой.

— Дирк, я вернулся! — крикнул он, открывая входную дверь.

— Я в спальне! — раздался ответный крик.

Когда они стали жить вместе, было принято решение все-таки съехать из «Риджли». И вот, теперь у них есть настоящая спальня. С двуспальной кроватью, а не тем посмешищем, что было в старой квартире.

Тодд оставил пиццу на столике в кухне и пошел в спальню. Дирк стоял между кроватью и зеркальным шкафом и рассматривал свое отражение. Вот чертов пижон. Сам Тодд удостаивал вниманием свою рожу в зеркале, только когда решал побриться, а происходило подобное не так-то и часто.

За размышлениями о тяге Дирка покрасоваться — даже перед собой, любимым — Тодд упустил одну вещь. Что-то было не так. Он нахмурил брови. Через пару секунд до него дошло:  
— Дирк, почему ты такой высокий?

Дирк обернулся и послал ему солнечную улыбку:  
— Один момент!

Он как-то до странного неловко обогнул кровать. Теперь Тодд понял, в чем дело — на обтянутых узкими черными брюками ногах Дирка красовались… туфли на каблуках. На жутко высоких каблуках. Ноги из-за этого казались абсолютно бесконечными.

— Забрал с места преступления, — как ни в чем не бывало пояснил Дирк. — Все-таки одна из этих туфель — орудие убийства. Стоило проявить предусмотрительность.

— На тебе туфли на каблуках, — ошалело сказал Тодд, не в силах отвести взгляд от такого зрелища.

— Серьезно? — фыркнул Дирк. — Соберись, Тодд. Ты должен наорать на меня за то, что я примеряю орудие убийства. Разве это не то, чем ты постоянно занимаешься? Привносишь в этот мир нотку адекватности и все такое.

— На тебе туфли на каблуках, — повторил Тодд.

На самом деле, он сам не понимал, отчего так сильно завис. Ну, туфли. Ну, на каблуках. Не то чтобы что-то необычное.

Блядь, почему эти ноги такие длинные?

Дирк наклонил голову и прищурился:  
— У тебя что, фетиш?

— Нет! — поспешно воскликнул Тодд. Потом облизнул сухие губы и добавил: — Ну, его точно не было. До этого момента. Черт, Дирк, ты охуенно высокий.

— Только это? — с фальшивым разочарованием в голосе спросил Дирк. — Мог бы сказать, что я полностью и во всех аспектах охуенный. Потому что — давай вместе признаем — это действительно так. Никогда не надевал обувь на каблуках. Если б я знал, что буду выглядеть настолько сногсшибательно, сделал бы это куда раньше. Ну, парочку раз точно. Придуманы-то они явно не для того, чтобы можно было ходить. Более того, я не удивлюсь, если быть орудием убийства — их изначальная функция.

— Да уж, сражает наповал, и не только в том смысле, что ты имел в виду, — негромко произнес Тодд, потихоньку приходя в себя. — Слушай, я там вообще-то пиццу купил. Но теперь могу думать только о том, как твои ноги в туфлях будут смотреться на моих плечах. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Дирк хищно улыбнулся, изящно присел на краешек кровати и положил ногу на ногу.

Тодд сглотнул:  
— Не вздумай делать эту штуку из «Основного инстинкта».

— И в мыслях не было, — промурлыкал Дирк. И, конечно, тут же повторил то знаменитое движение Шэрон Стоун.

— Ты дьявол, — прошептал Тодд. Член отчаянно пульсировал. Тодд не помнил, когда в последний раз был настолько возбужден. Хотя, вроде бы, у них с Дирком было достаточно горячих моментов.

— А еще у меня есть змий-искуситель, — лукаво заметил Дирк и мягко провел ладонью по ширинке своих брюк.

— Да блядь, — Тодд не смог сдержать легкого смешка. Возбуждение чуть спало. — Ну не порти момент. Слишком вульгарно.

— У меня не получаются грязные разговорчики, — виновато пожал плечами Дирк и откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями в кровать.

— Вот и заткнись, — посоветовал Тодд, подходя вплотную и втискиваясь между колен Дирка. — А то придется еще и галстук к делу подключить.

— Галстуком лучше связывать руки, — проинформировал Дирк. — А вот в качестве кляпа… Э-э-э, я не знаю, чем заменить кляп. В моем случае подойдет пицца.

— Не провоцируй, — выдохнул Тодд ему в губы, одновременно с этим пытаясь расстегнуть джинсы.

Дирк коротко, дразняще его поцеловал, а затем тут же отстранился:  
— А что, отличная же картина! Я такой весь сексуальный. В стриптизерских туфлях на высоком каблуке. С запястьями, связанными галстуком в ананасик. С куском пиццы в зубах и членом в заднице.

Тодд бессильно расхохотался, ласково зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Дирка. Вот засранец, вечно все портит. Ну какие тут ролевые игры? И захочешь попробовать — в итоге будешь ржать как конь. Никакого простора для экспериментов.

Правда, на это Тодду уже было откровенно плевать, потому что Дирк помог ему с ширинкой и, наконец, добрался до члена.

Минут сорок спустя они голыми валялись на кровати и ели остывшую пиццу. В процессе сексуальных утех на одной из туфель отломался каблук, а вторая умудрилась отлететь в ящик с постельным бельем.

— Так зачем ты их все-таки мерил? — спросил Тодд с набитым ртом. — Не замечал у тебя любви к подобным штучкам.

— А я не замечал у тебя фетиш на подобные штучки, — ответил Дирк. — Разве обязательно искать причину?

— Это ты мне говоришь? — прожевав, Тодд потянулся ко второму куску. — Ты, с этой твоей одержимостью причинно-следственными связями?

— Я не говорил, что причины нет. Я просто считаю, что ее поиск в данной ситуации — необязательное мероприятие.

Ну конечно. Последнее слово всегда должно остаться за Дирком. Тодд вздохнул, наблюдая, как тот обгрызает с куска пиццы корочку. Ну уж нет, нужно что-то ответить.

— Ладно, ленивый детектив, а если я найму тебя, чтобы расследовать это дело?

— Фе файфефь, — жуя, ответил Дирк.

— Чего?

— Не наймешь, говорю, — уже внятно сказал Дирк, справившись с пиццей. — Я твой работодатель. Соответственно, платить за расследование тебе придется из своей зарплаты. Которую ты получаешь от меня. Выходит, я сам себе заплачу за расследование дела, которое меня не интересует. Я на такое не подпишусь, во мне все-таки есть подобие предпринимательской жилки. Правда, Тодд, ты же сейчас из вредности споришь.

— Ничего подобного, — Тодд постарался, чтобы это прозвучало убедительно, но даже сам себе не поверил.

— В любом случае, куда интереснее найти новое крутое дело, — Дирк вытер салфеткой жирные пальцы. — Спасибо за пиццу. Спасибо за секс. Было здорово, я в душ.

Он бодро поднялся с кровати и прошлепал к двери, сверкая голым задом. Тодд слегка заинтересованно проследил за ним взглядом, лениво размышляя, а не отправиться ли тоже в душ, чтобы устроить второй раунд.

— Да, кстати, — у двери Дирк обернулся. — Надеюсь, следующее дело будет связано с секс-шопом. Орудие убийства может оказаться весьма любопытным.

Тодд и рта не успел раскрыть, как он подмигнул и удалился.

Последнее слово, как всегда, осталось за Дирком. Но против его последнего заявления Тодд не то чтобы возражал.


End file.
